House of Anubis: Our story
by my ideas of life
Summary: (as far as season 2) Another year of school starts; Nina, Fabian, Joy, Patricia, Alfie, Amber, Jerome, Mara and Eddie of Anubis House commence a new year. With more mysteries foreseen and an adventure due, will the Sibuna gang grow? Who's the chosen one? Will Fabinna last as long as we want? What will Mick do? Can Eddie stay much longer? Is Rufus gone for good? Tears of gold...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Im writing again! Did u miss me!? Well this is house of Anubis... I haven't finished watching them yet so don't spoil anything for me! it may be 2 A.M and may be dealing with an emo cutter in a few hours but im so excited! This chapters only like 200 words just as a tester but I'm just gonna get onto it...! **

_Eddies pov_

Second year.

New start.

Old friends.

Best girlfriend.

Same house.

Never ending fun.

Prank wars.

Let the games begin.

I totally wish I said that out loud, it was cool and chilled. Can't let my reputation down. Spending the summer with mom was messed up. Actually no, spending summer planning book club nights was messed up. It made me want to go to school, in America that was a bad thing but here, seeing everone again will probably turn me back into the good looking, non reading guy I used to be.

Speaking of 'everyone' I haven't seen any other cabs anywhere. The road sign for Amun Boarding School was drawing closer and I felt like the year was finally beginning. As the cab turned down the dark, damp and probably Egyptian infested road it began to rain.

Again.

Do you know how hard it is to live somewhere where it rains every day for like two months!?

I'm hungry.

"This is as far as I go mate," the aged man turns to look at me with a slightly worried face.

I peer out my fogged window expecting rain.

Hail.

Just what I needed.

"Thanks, 'mate'," I grabbed my two suitcases and legged it. Why today? Any day but today!

There was no sign of humanity, anywhere. It was deserted. The ancient red brick buildings are seriously creepier when your alone. In the hail. Getting drenched.

With thunder.

Lets not forget the fact that there's no way in without dad.

Crap.

**Idk... U likey?**

**Rates (outta 10):**

**1. the chapter**

**2. Eddies fine face**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiii thanks for getting this far! ha ha im gonna write now...**

Patricia's pov

"You what? I'm going to Anubis House. Now. No! I'm not freaking taking cannabis! What the-. Can you hear me?"

"Slimeball..." I muttered under my breath. Ugh. Having a twin isn't as exciting and helpful as it seems. You cant go anywhere without all the kids gawking or old ladies asking about your life story. But Pipers alright... I guess I won't be seeing her till the end of term anyways. With all the Egyptian drama I don't exactly have time to get homesick, besides who cares about them? They sent me here in the first place! Right?

"Excuse me dear, five minutes till we're there, thought I'd let you know," the driver smiled.

Yes! Five minutes till I get to see Eddie again.

Its strange being _with_ someone, like kissing someone when it's not a dare or they don't run away to soak themselves in bleach to get rid of my 'diseases'. Its not _me_ to like someone and it's seriously not anyone to not like Eddie. I just hope he doesn't bunk the first day back, its important to him. I hope. He said he would write to me! His phone was confiscated on the last day, he should've remembered. I thought I was important to him...

But if he doesn't feel that way then fine, we can still be friends. I guess that's what he's trying to get across... Maybe I'm taking this the wrong way, he was probably too busy making new species of waffles.

"There we go missy."

"Thanks," being at school usually isn't as appealing as today. I rubbed my black doc martins as I prepared to get out, we're really here.

It's still hailing but I storm through without hesitation, Eddies probably here already. Eddie Sweet... I still cant get over that...

That familiar smell of pancakes and dust hit me, Anubis, here I come.

I knock on the towering wooden door but it eerily creeks open.

Weird.

I dump my bags and suddenly felt like someone was watching me. The light flickered and I could hear my heart pumping. This is the kind of thing that seriously freaks you out if you've been haunted ever since you got here. I'm not kidding. It's horror movie worthy.

"Victor?" I called through the dim light.

I sighed and shook off the petrifying thoughts of Victor and I... Alone...

The doors burst open with the howling wind following.

"Hey, Yacker."  
>"Aahh!" I literally leaped, as my heart attack faded and slowly peeked out one eye.<p>

Crap.

**Thank you thank you thank you! You saved my life, I guess I'm eternally grateful!**

**Rate:**

**peddie (particia and eddie)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello peoples! I hope u likey! Thanks so much for reading means a lot xx**

Patricia's pov

Eddie. Staring down at me. His arms around my waist.

"Well, if it isn't Sweetie Junior," I teased and smiled as I realized he was still clasped around me. I was almost hanging off of him, like in the movies.

"What's up blabs?" He gave acute smile, it was so strange to hear his chilled American accent, but I have to admit its really cute. I starred into his dreamy eyes, somehow the moment stretched. For the first time in forever neither of us stopped for an insult or run off to save someone's life.

We just froze.

All of a sudden I snapped out of the gooey moment and "Eww get off me!" was the first thing I blurted.

"Fine."

Swooshbangwallopclangcrashsmashboom.

He dropped me!

"Yeah anyways," he casually rubbed his hands together and strolled to the kitchen, "I made a new breed of Hoagie this morning, still hasn't got a name though..."

He freaking dropped me! I pulled myself together and put on my 'I'm annoyed but you mean the world to me AND YOU FREAKING DROPPED MY ASS' kind of look. Simple.

"So they're breeds?" I asked.

"Duh everyone knows that, but keep the precious hoagie a secret. This ones special," he whispered the last part and I couldn't help the giggle fits.

"So, where is the beauty?" I attempted a more 'I'm intrigued' kind of tone, if its a special hoagie I'm prepared, cant be as bad as the Dorito cupcakes. He cautiously lifted cloth from the table and...

"Um, weasel face. Where is it?" I mockingly added the fact it wasn't suppost to be an imaginary sandwich friend.

He smirks, "Oh I ate it already. I'll show you the photo."

"What!?" I yelled, way to loud.

He laughed in his usual American way and I joined in, we sound tipsy but we're probably the only people here so it doesn't matter. He instantly stopped, glanced at the various cupboards, then at me, then the draws, then at me.

Before he could even think for a second longer, l had already grabbed his all time favourite squirty cream. He armed himself with multiple spoons and spatulas.

I can't believe I'm doing this, if its the manure heap again I'm gonna kill him. He then balanced on one led and made that hilarious ninja pose, "Impressive," I admitted.

"Why, thank you."

We awkwardly stood opposite sides of the island. I grinned, legs slightly apart like they say in P.E, focused.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

><p>MY ANACONDA DONT<p>

MY ANACONDA DONT

MY ANACONDA DONT

DONT WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNNS HUN

**Ambers pov**

"Alfie, is it just me or can you hear something?" I interrupted Fabians science geek talk.

"Yeah, it's called 'nerding' when nerd start going on abou..."

"No, not that!" I nudged him. It's bad enough sitting between him and Fabian for two hours but when both of them rant on about how being a total freak show is normal... Ugh.

Lip gloss time!

"Slow down! I'm trying to do my hair, this is an important... um... very important... thing! If I don't look amazing people are going to..."

"Excuse me! We are here!" The taxi guy yelled.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkk!"

I crawled over Alfie and raced at my Olympic ,heeled, bestest speed towards Anubis house.

OH MY GOSH, LOOK AT HER BUTT

OH MY GOSH, LOOK AT HER BUTT

I knew it.

Peddie _was_ going to last all summer, I knew it. They're so cute together.

Squirting cream into each others mouths, dancing to music, laughing... Aww, sweet.

I burst through the doors. making an entrance obviously.

SHAKE IT OFF

SHAKE IT OFF OH OH

No difference.

I closed the door. Maybe if I do it again I'll get an effect.

I did it again, "It's me!" I screamed, nicely.

Nothing.

One last time.

"Hello, did you miss me!?" I called, I even gave them a free hair swoosh.

Now what?

Fabes and Alfie walked in past me, literally shoving me to death with suitcases probably full of bouncing goo or text books.

"Hey Eddie." Alfie gave a miniscule peep, and they rushed to him like he was a celebrity.

Unfair.

"Amber!" Particia sprinted from the kitchen and hugged me with her food covered hands.

"Hi! Oh, I've got so much to tell you!"

"Same, but first-"

"Let me take a selfie!" Eddies phone automatically flies from his pocket. (Not literally, I'm trying to be imaginative here)

"Whats going on here?" A familiar booming voice echo's from right behind me.

Crap.

**By the way, not everythings going to end in crap, that's just how its gone...**


End file.
